Kuaci Jaman Dulu
by Kuaci Hamtaro
Summary: Hubungan Sehun dan Kai berada di ujung tanduk gara gara nyari kuaci jaman dulu pesenan eommanya Sehun. / "Beliin eomma kuaci cap gajah dong. Pengen nih." Dor. Kuaci apaan itu. Gue gak pernah sama sekali denger kuaci cap gajah. Menurut gue kuaci ya kuaci. Sama aja. Sama sama makanannya Hamtaro kan? / RnR! ThankYou!


Disclaimer: EXO dan yang lain punya mereka sendiri, Tuhan, SME.

Warning: OOC! Typo. Kata kata tidak baku. **Bagi yang gaksuka. Gak usah baca.** Terima kasih.

Sumary: Hubungan Sehun dan Kai berada di ujung tanduk gara gara nyari kuaci jaman dulu pesenan eommanya Sehun. / "Beliin eomma kuaci cap gajah dong. Pengen nih." Dor. Kuaci apaan itu. Gue gak pernah sama sekali denger kuaci cap gajah. Menurut gue kuaci ya kuaci. Sama aja. Sama sama makanannya _Hamtaro _kan? / RnR! ThankYou!

* * *

_ONE SHOT!_

_KUACI JAMAN DULU._

* * *

Jam setengah tiga sore, panas panas, motor dibengkel, dan gue harus pulang naik bus, desek desekan, panas, pengap, lengkap sudah penderitaan gue.

Tapi gue harus buru buru pulang. Eomma lagi hamil dirumah. Setiap hari muntah muntah, gak tega. Gak ada yang ngurusin, appa kerja pulang sebulan 2 kali, dan gue anak tunggal.

Dan... Namjachingu gue―Kai hyung― lagi pergi ke kampung halaman huhu.. bersama keluarga tercinta. Jadwal libur dia dan gue kadang beda dan gue ditinggal sendirian jagain eomma. Biasanya kalo appa gak dirumah, Kai hyung suka bantuin gue jagain eomma kalo dia gak ada jadwal kuliah. Jadi kangen kan.

Untung aja dia ngabarin semalem kalo dia akan tiba di Seoul hari ini. Yeaayy. _I miss him sooooo much!_

* * *

Akhirnya gue nyampe juga dirumah. Huft.

Biasanya, sebelum eomma hamil, pulang sekolah gue langsung ke kamar dan tidur. Tapi sekarang, pulang sekolah gue langsung nyuci piring, nyapu, ngepel, nyuci baju, jemur, dan nyetrika. Walaupun hasil setrikaan gue acak acakan, Kai hyung juga gak bisa nyetrika. Tapi yaa lumayan lah daripada gak sama sekali. Pekerjaan para perawan dan wanita, walaupun gue lelaki sejati.

Siang dan sore ini eomma cuma mau makan sop doang sama nasi sedikit. Sesungguhnya gue gak bisa masak. Masak sayur sop pun gue diajarin tetangga sebelah, potongan sayuran gue juga ukuranya nano nano. Maklum anak perjaka baru belajar masak.

* * *

Sudah malaaam~ ikan bobooo~ tapi gue belum mau bobooo~ karna masih jam 7 malam.

Gue istirahat di ruang tengah senderan di sofa empuk sambil nonton.

_LINE~_

Ada Line masuk, semoga dari Kai hyung. Gue buka Line, gue bener bener berharap Line dari Kai hyung. Line kebuka dan bener dari Kai hyung. Hihi.

'_Sehunaaaaa~'_

'_Ndeeee, hyuuungg.' _ohhh, betapa gue merindukan manusia yang di sebrang sana.

'_Sehuna, hyung udah sampe dirumah. Sebenernya dari jam 5 sore tadi sih, tapi langsung ketiduran. Maaf ya baru ngabarin jam segini..' _owhh kasian~ hyung sini sini tidur di pangkuan gue ajaa. AHAHAHHA. Ngarep banget gue ih. Gak mungkin juga gue bilang itu langsung ke dia.

'_Gapapa kali hyung, Sehun ngerti kok.'_

'_Sehun apa kabar? Hyung kangen banget hahaha.' _zzz. Apa lagi gueeeeee.

'_Baikkk bangetttt, hyung apa kabarr? Gimana liburan disanaa? Sehun juga kangen.'_

...

'_Hyung?'_

_..._

Kok dia gak bales? Dia kemana? Zzzzzz tiba tiba banget sih.

5 menit. Udah di read padahal. Dimana loooooo. Apakah dia tidur lagi? zzz.

Eomma manggil manggil gue, suaranya lirih banget. "Sehun? Sehuna?" Gak tega gue dengernya. Gue mikir, waktu eomma lagi hamil gue, dia kayak gitu juga dong? Merasa durhaka banget nih gue.. maafin Sehun selama ini yaa eommaku tersayang.

Gue langsung kekamar eomma dan nanya, "Iya, eomma? Kenapa?"

"Beliin eomma kuaci cap gajah dong. Pengen nih." Dor. Kuaci apaan itu. Gue gak pernah sama sekali denger kuaci cap gajah. Kalo gue beli kuaci, kuaci apapun itu yang gue liat di warung warung atau minimarket gue beli. Gak merhatiin itu kuaci cap gajah, cap kuda, cap paus, cap semut, cap ubur-ubur. Menurut gue kuaci ya kuaci. Sama aja. Sama sama makanannya _Hamtaro _kan?

"Sehun gak pernah denger kuaci cap gajah.." sumpah gue bener bener gak tau kuaci cap gajah. Baru dengerrrr.

"Itu kuaci jaman dulu, Sehun." Yailah. Ini kan sudah bukan jaman dulu lagi.. Tapi gue hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Fyuh..

Di daerah sini emang ada toko yang jual makanan jaman dulu? Kayakya gak ada.. trus gue harus beli dimana?

"Sehun beli dimana?" gue nanya pasrah banget.

"Ya, eomma gak tau. Tadi eomma udah minta tolong Kai buat nganterin kamu nyari kuaci pesenan eomma, dan katanya dia udah dijalan, kamu tunggu aja dia bentar lagi kayaknya nyampe."

Oohhh, jadi dia gak bales Line gue gara gara di mintain tolong eomma buat nemenin gue nyari kuaci. Gue kirain tidur.

...

...

Wait.

Nganterin gue nyari kuaci?

Lagi dijalan?

Bentar lagi nyampe?

Lah... dia kan baru pulaanggggg! Kasian kecapean nantiii. Astaga eomma... calon suamikuuuuu.

"Eomma dia baru pulang dari kampungnya masa disuruh kesini?" duh.

"Katanya Kai gapapa kok, dia gak keberatan." Tapi kecapean. Dia pasti ngantuk banget. Kai hyung kan kebo sejati.

"Kasian nanti dia kecapean. Udahlah Sehun aja sendiri yang nyari kuacinya, gapapa kok."

_TING TONG_

_Is that him..._

Gue langsung ngibrit keluar dan buka pintu.

BENERAN KAI HYUNG ASTAGAAA.

Gue langsung ke pager, buka pager, dan langsung aja gue peluk dia, "Kangen hyunggg."

Dia kaya nya seneng seneng aja gue peluk, malah meluk balik. "_Miss you more, baby." Aw. Sweet._

Ohiya, gue inget alasan dia dateng kesini, "Eomma nyuruh kamu nemenin buat nyari kuaci?"

"Iya, kenapa?" zzz. Gue tau banget pasti dia lagi ngantuk. Mukanya rada muka bantal walaupun dia berusaha tersenyum untukuuu.

Gue pengang pipinya, anget. "Hyung pasti capek banget kannnn. Badan hyung anget tau. Aku sendiri cari kuaci gapapa kookkk."

Dia senyum dan ngelus kepala gue omg, gue jadi gimanaaa gitu.

"Gapapa kok, sayangg. Anget gini doang besok juga sembuh." Dia nyium pipi gue abis ngomong gitu. Gue pengen nangis rasanya. Gak tega. Se-cowo cowo nya gue, kalo ngeliat orang yang lo sayang lagi sakit, potek juga kan rasanya.

"Tapikan ini kena angin malem! Percumaaa."

"Gapapa, sayangg, gapapaa, kasian tau eomma kamu lagi ngidam."

Susah deh kalo kayak gini. Batu nya keluar.

"Yaudah, tapi Sehun yang bawa motornya!" seenggaknya dia gak teralu kena angin malem kan kalo gue yang bawa motornya?

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Yaa pokoknya Sehun yang bawa. Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?" gue cium pipinya dia berkali kali biar diizinin.

"Okeokeee~" yes.

"Yaudah, aku ambil jaket sama izin eomma dulu yaa." Pas gue pengen masuk ke dalem rumah buat ambil jaket, Kai hyung megang tangan gue sambil bilang, "Aku bawa jaket dua kok."

"Oh, okee. Aku izin eomma dulu." Gue masuk ke dalem rumah buat izin kalo gue bakalan nyari kuaci bareng Kai hyung abis itu ngunci pintu rumah. Dan kita pun mulai nyari kuaci cap gajah dengan gue yang ngebonceng Kai Hyung.

* * *

Udah dua jam kita muter muter jalan kaki dari minimerket ke minimarket yang lain dan gak nemu sama sekali kuaci pesenan eomma. Motor, kita tinggalin di parkiran sevel dan kita jalan.

Setiap di minimarket cuma jual kuaci biasa. Udah nanya ke penjaga tokonya juga gakada. Gak mungkin kan gue nyuruh si penjaga toko ngobrak ngabrik gudang? Dan gue gak tau dimana toko yang jual makanan jaman dulu. Gak mungkin lagi gue beli online kan, keburu ngidamnya udahan. Siapa juga yang jual.

Duh, bingung banget gueeee. "Gimana nih hyung? Udah jam 9 malem."

"Kamu mau pulang? Kuacinya gimana?"

"Nah maka dari itu. Dari tadi kan kita nyari gaada. Kalo beli kuaci yang biasa eomma mau gak ya?"

"Gaktau, coba kamu telepon eomma kamu."

Gue nelepon eomma langsung. Tapi gak dibales. Eomma dimanalah?

Gue coba nelepon lagi, tetep gak diangkat. "Gak diangkat hyung,"

"Kalo gitu, beli kuaci biasa aja Hun. Kali aja eomma kamu mau. Lagian apa bedanya kuaci biasa sama kuaci cap gajah, kan?"

"Nah itu! Sehun juga mikir kayak gitu. Pengaruh ngidam mungkin."

"Yaudah, ayo beli kuacinya. Kamu mau beli apa lagi?"

Emmmm... gue mikir bentar. Makan biskuit pake teh anget enak kaliya malem malem gini. "Sehun mau biskuit."

"Oke, ayo beli."

Dan akhirnya, kita pulang dengan gue yang beli kuaci biasa sama biskuit, kalo Kai hyung beli rokok. Biasalah, mahasiswa.

Walaupun Kai hyung ngerokok, dia jarang banget ngerokok di depan gue. Pernah kejadian gue nyolong rokoknya Kai hyung waktu kita menghabiskan waktu berdua dan dirumah gakada orang. Gue penasaran kenapa orang orang demen banget ngerokok. Dan hasilnya gue pun ketauan dan gue ditendang sama Kai hyung. Jahat emang. Tapi abis itu dia bilang, "Cukup hyung aja yang rusak, kamu jangan." Pffftttt. Rasanya gue tersedot gravitasi ngedenger dia ngomong itu. Gue merasa spesial. HAHAHHAHA. Jangan iri yaa!

* * *

"Yaaahh, kalian salah beli kuacinya. Ini bukan kuaci cap gajah kan?" memang. Memang bukan kuaci cap gajah. Itu kuaci cap ubur-ubur.

"Ya gimana lagi, gak ada. Kita udah nyari keliling keliling 2 jam gak nemu kuaci pesenan eomma. Di setiap minimarket cuma ada kuaci yang biasa,udah malem juga, jadi kita belinya kuaci yang biasa."

"Yaudah deh, terima kasih yaa kaliann, maaf juga ahjumma ngerepotin kamu ya Kai."

"Gapapa kok ahjumma, Saya seneng seneng aja nganterin Sehun. Hehe."

Abis itu eomma makan kuacinya, "Pait, Hun." Pait? Gue langsung nyoba kuacinya dan rasanya asin, kaya kuaci, "Cobain deh hyung," gue ngasih beberapa kuaci ke Kai hyung.

"Asin kok ahjumma, gak pait." Kan? Asin gini kok.

Eomma nyeletuk, "Asin? Kalo yang cap gajah jauh lebih asin dari itu." Busettt, kuaci atau garem lah.

"Yaudah, kalian istirahat dulu sana, eomma juga mau istirahat. Matiin lampunya ya Hun. Terima kasih ya Kai."

"Iya eomma/ahjumma." Dan kita pun keluar dari kamar eomma.

* * *

Disinilah gue sekarang, di dapur, lagi bikin ramyeon buat Kai hyung dan teh anget buat gue. Kai hyung sendiri lagi di teras, mau ngerokok sebentar katanya.

Ramyeon nya udah jadi, gue bawa ke ruang tengah, gue manggil Kai hyung di teras, dia matiin rokoknya dan kita masuk kedalem.

"Lho? Ini cuma satu porsi? Buat kamu mana Hun?"

Gue ngangkat biskuit di tangan, "Nih, biskuit sama teh anget."

"Doang?"

"Iya, lagi gak laper, udah itu hyung makan aja, biar gak sakit."

"Serius?" Kai hyung keliatan ragu dan gue cuma nangguk sambil senyum.

Kai hyung ngacak ngacak rambut gue, gue senyum, "Yaudah, selamat makan Sehun,"

"Iya selamat makan hyung." Dan kitapun makan sambil sesekali ngobrol.

Gue penasaran suasana liburannya dia gimana, jadi gue nanya, "Hyung, gimana liburannya?"

Kai hyung langsung keliatan semangat, "Seru! Coba kamu ikut. Hyung main terus sama SongIn. Dia lucu banget sekarang, dia bilang juga kangen sama kamu, Hun. Trus kita juga foto bareng! Nih,"

Kai hyung ngasih hp-nya ke gue, gue buka galerinya dan liat liat foto Kai hyung sama SongIn. Seriusan, mereka berdua lucu banget, gue senyum senyum liatnya, ada foto mereka lagi berenang di pantai dengan SongIn yang pake lagi minum kelapa muda, satu kelapa berdua.

"Jadi pengen ketemu SongIn deh hyung. Udah lama gak ketemu dia." _By the way,_ SongIn itu anak dari noona pertamanya Kai hyung, keponakan lah istilahnya.

Kai masih cerita tentang liburannya, gue dengernya juga seneng. Karna gue butuh banget liburan, stress karna tingkat 3 SMA tugasnya banyak banget.

Gak kerasa waktu udah jam 11 malem. Kai Hyung berdiri tus dia pake jaket, lah dia mau kemana..

"Lah? Hyung mau kemana?"

"Pulang, sayang. Udah malem."

"Hyung gak nginep?" hyung ngegeleng. "Hyung nginep ajaaa, udah malem banget."

"Maka dari itu sayang. Besok hyung kesini lagi deh. Hyung janji."Kai hyung nyodorin jari keillingking nya ke gue, dan langsung gue gaet pake jari kelingking gue. "Hyung udah janji ya."

"Iyaa, ayo temenin hyung ke depan."

Di depan rumah, gue masih gamau ngelepasin tangan Kai hyung. Jujur aja masih kangen gue sama dia."Hyung janji ya besok!"

"Iya sayaangg, yaampun."

"Hyung juga harus nginep kapan-kapan!"

"Iya, kapan-kapan hyung nginep."

Hening...

Pelan pelan Kai hyung nempelin kepala nya ke kepala gue.

Hening lagi...

"Cium dulu Hun," aaanndddd, _he kissed me. This is what i love from him. He's so gentle._

Kita ciuman agak lama. Melepas kangen ahhaha. Kai hyung juga agak 'memainkan' ciumannya. Bikin kaki gue lemes parah.

Dan di saat saat ciuman gue dan Kai hyung, ada yang manggil gue. Yang pasti bukan Kai hyung atau eomma.

"Sehun?"

_Damn. _

Ciuman kita lepas dan gue ngintip ke arah belakangnya Kai hyung. Dan demi apapun itu bikin gue panik setengah mati.

"Appa..."

_Matiiii akuuu ayahku tau~ aku sedang berciuman dengan pacarku di depan rumaah~ _

"Siapa dia?" gue cuma bisa diem. Diem banget. Gaktau harus bilang apa. Gue cuma bisa ngeliat ke arah Kai hyung.

"Annyeong haseyo, saya namjachingu-nya Sehun." Kai hyung bilang gitu sambil bungkuk hormat ke appa. Dan appa sendiri keliatan kaget. Duhduhduhduh.

Selama setahun lebih gue pacaran sama Kai hyung, kita emang_ backstreet_ dari appa. Cuma eomma yang tau, dan keluarganya Kai hyung. Sumpah gue panik.

"Sana pulang! Udah malem." Anjir. Galak banget.

"Nde.." hyung pasrah banget sih.

"Hyung... hyung besok janji―"

"Gak ada besok besok!" ish.

"Hyung, mianhae.." sumpah gue merasa bersalah banget. Appa judes banget lagian.

"Eung. Gwaenchanna." Dia senyum meyakinkan gue.

"Hyung pulang dulu ya Hun."

"Eo... hati hati. Jangan ngebut!" lagi lagi dia ngelus kepala gue.

"Saya permisi." Kai hyung bungkuk pamit ke appa, dan dia pulang. Abis Kai hyung pergi gue langsung diseret masuk ke dalem rumah.

Pft. Semoga hubungan gue dan Kai hyung gak berakhir sampe sini. Semoga aja appa ngash restu. Ya. Semoga.

* * *

_END._

* * *

YEAAAAHHH. My first KaiHun One Shot! Gimana gimana? ahahahhaahha XD

Semoga aja kalian suka heheheheheh.

Ini udah panjang atau kependekan?._.v

Gue sengaja bikin karakter Kai yang kayak gini soalnya menurut gue sosok Kai emang cocok yang rada rada badboy gini. Gak masalah kaan? hehe XD

Okelah, gue minta KRITIK dan SARAN kalian yaaa.

Silahkan di revieewww^^

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpaaaaaa~

#NoFlame #NoBash


End file.
